


Sunlight

by daggerpen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, solitary confinement mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wakes in the sun these days. Hawke/Anders, no Hawke gender or class specified. For #anderspositive week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

Anders wakes up in the sun these days.

The windows in the Circle towers were high and narrow, cold and scattered light through stained glass windows, useless to watch the world through. Anders had treasured the sun during his sporadic escapes, the brilliant hues of sunrise and sunset their own kind of magic.

There had been little light but his own when the templars had locked him up, and even the torches of the Circle had seemed bright when he was finally released. It was days before he stopped squinting. It was months and one final, desperate escape before he remembered the sunrise.

His time with the Wardens was little better. He was freer, happier, surrounded by friends - at least before the Warden-Commander had left - but the Deep Roads were dark and cramped, and of everything, Anders did not miss that when he ran.

Not that Darktown had been any better. Windows were far and few between in Kirkwall’s sewers, and Anders quickly reaccustomed himself to life by torchlight.

The Hawke Estate was full of light, wide windows and easy breezes filling the mansion he came to call home. Anders still spent most of his day in Darktown. But he rose every morning to the sun on his skin, warm even in the coldest of winters, and in all the years he lived there it would never become mundane.

Fugitive life is hard on them both, Anders knows. Their hours are marred by cold nights and empty bellies far too often, and Anders feels the weight of guilt like Hawke’s arms around his shoulders.

But Anders wakes in the sun these days, with Hawke at his side and only sky to enclose them, and perhaps that is enough.


End file.
